


The Truth Serum

by sailor_silvimoon



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_silvimoon/pseuds/sailor_silvimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Saleem asked more personal questions after giving Tony the injection? What if both Ziva and McGee were present at the time? Set in S07E01. Tony/Gibbs established relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Serum

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Don't own NCIS
> 
> AN/ My first NCIS story. I was watching re-runs and this little plot bunny jumped into my head. Hope you'll like it.
> 
> WARNING: SLASH

Looking at the dead body on the floor, with a bullet hole in his forehead, he couldn't suppress the happy exhale of breath he was holding in. He came. Like he knew he would. Gibbs always had his six. And that was something that will never change.

He felt his hands being released when McGee cut the ropes around his wrists and he quickly stood up, but that quick motion caused his head to spin. He had been tortured and the drugs Saleem injected into him was still in his blood. He couldn’t believe he told everything. About his coworkers, about Gibbs. And that both McGee and Ziva now knew. He gulped.

His relationship with a Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a secret for many years, and now, thanks to the drugs, they all knew it. And he also knew one more thing. He will have to tell Gibbs about it.

''Tony?'' McGee's voice interrupted his trail of thoughts and he shook his head to clear himself. Now was not the time.

''I'm fine.'' He answered his usual response and took Ziva underneath her right side, while McGee took the other, then they walked away.

McGee didn't said anything, and for the first time, he was glad. He knew he and Gibbs will have a lot of explanations to do and he wasn't looking forward to it. They could hear gunfires on the outside while walking carefully through the hall, and soon they were only a few steps away from the front door when they saw one person standing there and his heart fluttered. Gibbs was there. His lips formed a smile and the man, his lover, smiled back.

/

Tony didn't knew how to start. They were in the army plane, on their way back to D.C. Ziva was sitting next to Gibbs and McGee next to him, across them. He threw a quick glance toward the older man and felt his face going red. He never blushed in his life, and for the first time he felt his tongue not working.

''Something on your mind, DiNozzo?'' Gibbs asked, looking at his SFA.

'God, if you only knew.' Tony thought, imagining his mouth on Gibbs' hard cock, his fingers traveling all over his body. Noticing an raised eyebrow and a slight twitch in the corner of Gibbs' mouth, he knew that Gibbs guessed what he was thinking. He knew him well. There was nothing he could hide from Gibbs. Well, nothing except how he felt. He never told him he loved him. That he fell for him. Strong. Since their feelings never had been brought into their conversations, he didn't knew if the love was returned. But, he was happy nonetheless. Gibbs gave him everything. His trust, his protection.

''I... Ummm...'' Tony stuttered uncomfortably and threw a dark glare toward McGee who started chuckling beside him. ''There is something you should know.''

''Oh?'' Gibbs' eyebrow went ever higher.

In all the years he worked with Tony, Gibbs never felt so worried for his safety like in the last couple of days. Well, there was the time when Tony almost died when he was affected with the plague. That was the first time he felt helpless. The first time he admitted to himself that this thing between them wasn't just physical. That the friendship, even if they did sleep together since the day he met him in Baltimore, turned into something more. Love. He loved Tony with all his heart. Loved him like he loved Shannon. But, he was afraid to voice his feelings aloud. So, he kept quiet. His thoughts were interrupted hearing a silent mumble from Ziva.

''This should be interesting.'' She said, looking at Tony with a strange look in her eyes.

''Ummm...'' Tony, to their greatest surprise started squirming in his seat.

''Well, speak up, DiNozzo.'' Gibbs said, chocking back a laugh.

''Yes...ummmm...well...something happened.'' Tony stammered again, then sighed. 'I can do this.' He thought and continued, looking at Gibbs underneath his lashes. 'So, toughen up and spill. It's like taking a bandage.' He said to himself. ''You see, Saleem drugged me...''

''He what?'' Gibbs asked harshly, interrupting.

Before his brain started imagining all kind terrible things that Saleem could've done to Tony, the man in question continued quickly, obviously picking the jealousy in his tone.

''He gave me this truth serum.'' Tony explained, noticing how Gibbs immediately relaxed. ''I had to... had to tell him about our team and what each of us is doing.''

''Okay...?'' Gibbs frowned, not understanding why Tony would be that affected by it. It's not he had a choice in the matter. 

''He didn't asked only work related questions.'' Tony continued. ''There was also personal ones.'' When Gibbs stayed silent, waiting for him to continue, he took a deep breath and said everything in one breath. ''I kinda told him about us and Ziva and McGee were in the room when I did that.''

Finally, Gibbs understood everything. Their secret relationship wasn't a secret anymore. Truth was, he wanted them to know. He was tired of hiding. But, he waited for Tony to came to that decision as well. He didn't wanted to push so he kept quiet. Looking at Ziva and McGee, he could see they were trying not to smirk, but failing miserably. But, he could also see acceptance and understanding. 

''Are you mad?'' Tony asked timidly, looking at Gibbs underneath his lashes, breaking his trail of thoughts.

''No. I could never be mad at you, Tony. You should know that by now. Truth is, I was planning on asking you if you would be willing to tell our friends about us. I'm tired of hiding.'' Gibbs answered gently.

''What?'' Tony asked, and his eyes went wide from shock. ''But what about Vance? If he finds out...I don't think I would survive being Agent Afloat again, and he will surely send me packing...''

''Tony.'' Gibbs interrupted Tony’s nervous blabbering. ''You are not going anywhere. You got that? I said telling our friends. Nothing at work has to change.'' After a moment of consideration, he added. ''But one thing will change.''

''And what thing is that?'' Tony asked, now calmer.

''You are moving in with me.''

''I am? Are you sure you want that?'' Tony was surprised as well as Tim and Ziva, who were listening the conversation in silence.

''I'm positive. Of course, if you want, that is.'' Gibbs said, looking at his lover, and Tony could see a flick of hope in his eyes.

Instead of answering, although the bright smile that covered Tony's face could be an answer enough, Tony flew of his seat right into Gibbs' arms and planted his lips on his. The response was instant and Gibbs opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. They didn't even noticed when Ziva moved and sat next to McGee, across them. They broke the kiss only when they heard a discreet cough and Tony sat next to Gibbs, blushing madly.

''Yes. I'd like that.'' Tony said, looking at Gibbs, who took his hand and squeezed it. ''I love you.'' He whispered.

''I love you too.'' Gibbs said, finally feeling complete.

/

Suddenly, McGee started chuckling then break into a full laughter. Seeing a confused expressions on the three people around him, he asked.

''You do realize you will have to tell Abby about it, don't you?''

Both Tony and Gibbs groaned and had the similar horrified look when they envisioned the Goth’s reaction, while Ziva joined McGee in laughter. Yup, Abby will kill them and hide their bodies and all evidence only because she would be the last one to find out.


End file.
